


Pitching Woo

by Geonn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Pre-Canon, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Companion training doesn't prepare you for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching Woo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme "Kaylee/Inara drunk sex"

"Companions don't go on dates," Inara said casually. "Companions keep appointments."

"So there ain't, like... romance? Seduction." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bumped her elbow against Inara's arm. "You mean you've never been asked out on a date and wooed?"

"Wooed?" Inara laughed and Kaylee felt victorious. She loved making Inara laugh. "No. Companions rarely get wooed. No one gets wooed in real life. It's the stuff of vids, Kaylee." She put her arm around Kaylee's shoulder to ease the bite of her statement, turning her head to kiss the part in Kaylee's hair. "But I think it's sweet you thought of it."

Eight weeks later when they were again on a core planet, Kaylee got the Captain to let them have a little off-ship time. She went to Inara's shuttle and asked for an escort who knew her way around the finer places, and Inara was more than happy to agree. She didn't have any clients until the next world, so her schedule was wide open. She changed into something more appropriate and ushered Kaylee off the ship. She took the opportunity to admire Kaylee's borrowed outfit; a long blouse that draped her thighs, cut high on each side for freedom of movement, and black leggings.

"You look lovely, Kaylee. Where did you get this?"

Kaylee nervously touched the collar of her blouse. "I borrowed it from Zoe. Wash gave it to her on their last anniversary, but it never did fit her right. It's a little baggy on me. Do I look bad...?"

"No." Inara grinned. "As I said, you look lovely. I hardly recognize you without all the grease."

Kaylee took her to a fine restaurant, ushered in with a reservation for "Jane Cobb and Guest." After the hostess left them at a window table, Inara tilted her head to the side. "Ms. Cobb? I know for a fact that it takes at least two weeks to get a reservation here, but we didn't know we were coming until three days ago."

"Cap'n may have had something to do with it."

Inara laughed. "Well, I'm honored you chose me to be your guest. I suppose a reservation for one would have looked suspicious."

Kaylee's smile faded. "No... that ain't it at all. I didn't just want to eat fine food and get all fancy for the heck of it. I wanted to take you out on a date."

Inara blinked. She looked down at her silverware, lips parted in surprise. She knew she should have realized, but she and Kaylee had gone exploring together so many times... She looked up and saw Kaylee looked crushed.

"I'm touched."

"Really? I guess I should've actually asked if you wanted to go on a date with me..."

Inara shook her head. "I would have said yes. Of course, Kaylee." She reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Kaylee's fingers. "You look very beautiful tonight, Kaylee."

"Don't." Kaylee pulled her hand free.

"What?"

"Don't say my name over and over, and don't touch me to form a physical bond, and don't do none of that Companion stuff they taught you. This is about you. It's a date, Inara. It's not an appointment. I'm wooing you."

Inara felt like she should laugh, but her throat wouldn't cooperate. It was tight, and her mouth was oddly dry. She blinked back sudden moisture from her eyes and said, "I've never had a date before."

"Well, you're gettin' one now. Don't be stingy, neither, 'cause I've been saving from the past couple jobs and I intend to treat you all proper." 

"Kaylee," Inara said.

"Stop that."

Inara pressed her lips together. " _Mei mei._ This is... the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Kaylee ducked her chin to hide her face behind the menu. "You deserve it, is all."

They ate their meal, laughed at stories about the rest of the crew, drank wine. Drank wine, drank wine. After the food was gone, the wine remained. Inara surreptitiously slipped a handful of credits to the waiter when Kaylee was in the powder room, asking him to take a few bottles of the most expensive liquor off their final bill. They finally left when the restaurant began to close for the night, taking the last bottle with them, and Kaylee squired Inara back home.

"Such a gentlelady," Inara whispered as they returned to the ship. Mal was probably still up and around, but the others had probably retired hours ago. Inara chose her steps carefully in an attempt to hide her diminishing sense of balance. The thought of being affected by gravity was hilarious to her, but she covered her mouth with one hand and pressed tighter against Kaylee.

"Ain't you never been drunk before?" Kaylee whispered.

"I can't parse that sentence," Inara giggled. 

Kaylee pressed Inara against the door of her shuttle and held her in place with her hips, searching her pockets for the key. Inara's head lolled to one side, her drink-heavy eyelids scanning Kaylee's face. She reached up and touched a fallen lock of Kaylee's hair, then traced the shell of her ear with her middle finger. Her smile faded and she chuckled softly.

"Kaylee..." She wet her bottom lip with her tongue. "I'm not doing the trick, I just... wanted... to say your name." She smiled sleepily. "You're beautiful, Kaylee."

"Not next to you." She got the key and opened the door, then looked into Inara's eyes. Inara put her hand on Kaylee's cheek. Kaylee stiffened. "'Nara..."

"Sh. I think this is how dates end..." She leaned in and pressed her lips to the corner of Kaylee's mouth. Kaylee turned her head as if trying to look behind Inara's head, and the tip of Inara's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Kaylee put her hands on Inara's shoulders and curled her fingers in the slick material, moving her tongue to turn the kiss into something more desperate. Inara took Kaylee's tongue into her mouth and sucked, cupping Kaylee's face with both hands before pulling away.

Kaylee cursed in Mandarin under her breath. "You're drunk. I-I can't do this."

"I've never done this before, Kaylee. I've never gone out, had a good time, been escorted home, and spontaneously made love to someone I know..." she kissed one cheek "...and love..." she kissed the other cheek "...and trust. I want to."

"You want me?"

Inara grinned. "I said I want _to_. But yes... I want you, Kaylee. I want you desperately."

Kaylee whimpered and captured Inara's lips again. Inara stepped back and spun, moving them into the darkness of her shuttle. The door closed behind them and cast them into almost complete darkness. It made things easier, at first, to not be able to see. Hands explored curves, and catches were released on clothing until the only contact was flesh on flesh. Inara had deposited the wine on a nearby flat surface, but she stooped and lifted it between two fingers as she found Kaylee's mouth with her other hand. Kaylee's tongue swirled around her fingers, drawing them between her lips as Inara upended the bottle and took a mouthful. She leaned forward, the wine forming a seal where her lips met, and she kissed Kaylee. They shared the wine, tongue moving slickly against each other until it had all either been soaked or swallowed.

Inara pulled back with a gasp. She touched the back of her wrist to her mouth and finally reached out to turn on the lights. Kaylee was standing in front of her nearly nude, only a pair of plain white underpants covering her sex. The underwear was evidence that, despite everything else, Kaylee hadn't expected the night to end here.

She also noticed that Kaylee seemed dumbstruck by the sight of Inara's nudity. Inara put the fingertips of one hand on her thigh and traced the curve of her body like a musician admiring a violin. She moved her hand up, teasing the curve of her breast to make it bounce, just a little, and then circled the hard bud of her nipple. She knew the next step with a client, but she didn't know what to do with a lover.

"Kaylee?"

"Hm?"

" _Mei mei,_ I need help."

Kaylee blinked out of her stupor. "Right. Gimme the bottle." She took it from Inara and stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. Kaylee pressed the lip of the bottle against the hollow of Inara's throat and tilted it, letting it cascade in a wide wave down the center of Inara's body. Kaylee removed the bottle, leaned in, and began to lick it away. She moved her hand between Inara's legs, her fingers rubbing the dark hair where the wine had accumulated before sliding lower. Inara made quiet sounds of approval, her skin flush with arousal, and she pointed the toes of one foot to give Kaylee more room.

Kaylee coated Inara's breasts with the wine, anointing them before she sucked the dripping liquid from her nipples. Then she knelt, and Inara braced her hands on Kaylee's shoulders before spreading her thighs apart. Kaylee's tongue teased her, fingers opening her, and then the exquisitely tentative touch that grew bolder as the seconds passed.

Inara shuddered when she came, knowing there were no rules or guidelines to follow. She closed her body like a fist, sinking to her knees and drawing Kaylee to her. They whispered to each other in slurred Mandarin, kissing each other on the face, neck and shoulders. Kaylee's mouth tasted of wine and Inara's own juices, and she took a moment to explore the mixture before pulling back. She stroked Kaylee's hair away from her face and ran her thumb over Kaylee's bottom lip.

"And now?" Inara said so softly she thought Kaylee couldn't have heard.

"Now you take me to your bed, and you do whatever you want to me."

Inara shuddered and stood. She took Kaylee's hands, helped her up, and walked backward to the bed so she wouldn't have to take her eyes off the lovely young girl, the gorgeous young mechanic who so frequently hid her beauty behind grease and sweat. Inara climbed onto the mattress and pulled Kaylee to her. 

She may be drunk, and a novice at this form of lovemaking, but she knew she would have no trouble thinking of things to do before dawn.

As she covered Kaylee's body with her own, Inara decided she could definitely get behind this whole idea of "dating."


End file.
